The Definition of Love
by RyukoGirl
Summary: Better Summary inside. EdxWin, AU Medieval Plotline. Edward is a prince and Winry is a girl who grew up in the countryside. The king wants to build over her land. A mysterious woman is to be wed to Edward, but draws a horrible fate upon him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Definition of Love**

**Summary: **(( EdxWin, A/U )) During a medeival plotline, Edward Elric is the prince over the lands of Central and Resembool. Winry Rockbell owns a farm and shop with her grandmother Pinako, in which the king had decided to build over. A mysterious, beautiful woman is to be Ed's wife...but she has a little task for him to complete for her, before she will marry him, and she draws something horrible upon him.

**Chapter 1**

"Equivalent exchange...it's a lot different than most people have ever imagined..." whispered a young prince to himself, that of age eighteen, with thick golden blonde locks of hair that trailed down to his mid-back, even when in a pony tail. He was defiant, and headstrong as well for that matter. But many women were enlighted to be in his presence, and had hopes of someday being wed to the handsome prince. The King and Queen had tried many times indeed to get him together with a lovely woman of the high rank of a lady, and all of them were refused for one matter or another. He was extremely hard to grasp when it came to purifiying love.

A messanger entered the room, seeing the prince with a thick, brown, hard-covered book laying in front of him as his eyes scanned the pages intently, absorbing the information as it came to him. "Sir..." the messanger interupted, making the prince shiver in a shrill of suprise. He let out a sigh to calm his nerves, before looking to the elder questioningly. "Yes...?"

The man smiled to the royal, "We have yet come across another beautiful, young woman for ye to meet. The King and Queen have ordered ye to come out this instance to meet the lovely woman." he explained, bowing in authorized respect before trodding along his way, out the door.

The prince only sighed in frustration, shutting his book gently, not even bothering to save his page. He needn't do that, for he could find where he left off in a heartbeat. He was, after all, a prodigy. Standing up, he unruffled his clothing of any wrinkles and fixed her hair up slightly, wanting to at least be a good impression, for if he hadn't been one, he would hear it from his father tonight.

Still inside the privacy of his room, he heard a loud, booming yell, "EDWARD ELRIC! Get down here NOW!" Ed cringed at the sound that filled his ears, and quickly made his way out of his room, and downstairs to a lobby type of room, smiling the whole way at the woman he saw, and how her beauty shined perfectly through her light blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was indeed a very graceful and beautiful woman, if even this was concluded at his first sight of her.

Extending a hand out to her, while kneeling down, she gave him her hand, in which he gently kissed. She hadn't giggled as he had expected, or even got giddy over him like all of the other women that were brought to him. All she did in response was smile faintly, in a sweet looking way. "Nice to finally meet you, Prince Edward." she inquired to him, bowing faintly. That gesture definately showed that she was at the rank of a lady, and not royal. Ed smiled, "Yes, pleased to meet you as well,...?" he said, pausing in a questioning tone for her to tell him her name.

"Madison. Madison Lenai." she inserted into his trailing sentence. Ed nodded, "Beautiful name." he complimented slyly, letting go of her soft hand as she drew it back to herself. "Yes, thank you, sir." she replied, being just as smooth in words as he. Ed was definately impressed with her, in many ways, too. His mother smiled happily, before finally speaking up. "Why don't you both go out into my garden, and have a pleasant chat with one another? Who knows, you may actually be just the one we've been looking for all this time, Madison." she stated with a slight wink to the younger woman, who nodded in reply blankly.

Realizing her sudden lack of emotion, Ed pondered about it. He couldn't help it. She looked almost...unrealistic with that blank look to her features, that had astonishingly drained the flow of color from her cheeks as well. It was remarkably questionable. But, shaking the thought from his mind, he smiled to her and took her hand in his again, leading her outside of the castle in which he lived to a beautiful garden that his mother called her own.

Yes, Trisha loved the garden more than any other nature itself. The only things she loved more than it were her son and husbond. She cherished the garden with her heart and soul, and if anything were to happen to it, she would most likely be lead into a pit of dark depression.

"This place where you live...Central...it's something I've never imagined before. I grew up in more of a country type of place." Madison explained, as her and Ed walked side by side in the thick bushes of flowers and other plants. He chuckled, "Cental isn't that amazing. You should check out the village further south from here, Resembool. It may be owned as our lands, but it's definately different than this area here." he explained, his gaze cast upon nothing but thin air.

Madison smiled faintly, and it almost looked like a smirk. Ed then sighed, and said, "But father is going to rebuild over the land. There's a grocery shop there followed by a large farm that is owned by the Rockbell family. They sell off their extra goods to townspeople and such to make a profit for themselves. I don't know what they'll do when it's gone..."

Madison looked up at him with her bright eyes, her arm latching to his. "They won't be able to do anything...they'll be lost, and very poor if that happens." she said, looking up at him pleadingly. Ed didn't dare look at her, of fear that he would be lured into her opinion too easily. "Oh well, tough luck. I can't change father's mind by now anyway. It's already been decided." Madison sighed in a bit of sorrow, before her eyes darted around narrowly. She had something up her sleeve.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

About an hour later, Ed was sitting in a room upon a seat, taking on requests of people that had wanted to speak to him. He always let anyone speak to him, and everyone was quite grateful for this. Most royals didn't let peasants speak to them so formally. But, even so, he was always annoyed with it all. He had to do the same thing each day in here, only with different people most of the time.

A young man entered the room and sternly stood a good few feet away from his prince. "Prince, I have a request." he started, waiting for a reply. Ed blinked his eyes faintly, and nodded to him. "Go on..."

The man looked a bit relieved, but regained his composure. "My marketing line of clothing had persuaded many customers to buy from me this past year. I would like to know, if I may raise my prices, how far I could?" he questioned, confidence filling his voice with every word.

Ed pondered about this for a moment, before nodding in approval. "I'll allow you to raise your prices by...ten yen. Does that sound resonable?"

The man nodded back with a smile. He bowed to the prince in honor, before leaving whilst saying, "Thank you, your highness."

Ed sighed as he leaned back in his chair, waiting for yet another person to spill their problems upon him, for him to clean up. Suddenly, a girl that looked around his age burst into the room unexpectedly. Her light blonde locks were pulled back into a high pony tail neatly, as two thick strands outlined her face in a frame. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered in anticipating anger.

"PRINCE! I declare you tell me why the Rockbell farm and shop are to be rebuilt over!" she exclaimed, coming up to to leave the same amount of space between him and her as the man that just left had. A white peasant blouse and a long, flowing blue skirt was her apparel. She definately was a peasant, especially under the cold look of Edward Elric's hazed, golden pits of sheer emotion.

"It's not my doing, ma'am. 'Tis my fathers. And I suggest you show more respect toward your prince, especially when you are on terms with him here." Ed growled in a bliss of anger. How **_dare _**this woman just barge in like this and start yelling at him!

The rude girl growled deep in her throat. "Make him change his mind! Me and my grandmother need that farm!" she yelled in agrivation, her eyes dark and cold as the glared holes into the prince before her.

Ed was used to the glaring, seeing as it was a common trait of himself. "Miss, may I ask of your name?" he seethed through clenched teeth, his tone threatening as if to tell her that he wouldn't be reluctant to punishment.

"Winry Rockbell is my name!" she seethed back, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you, bastard, have no right to build over our land! What are we going to do without our farm! How will we get food! WHERE CAN WE LIVE!" she questioned all in a row, waiting impatiently for answers.

Ed's right eyes twitched at her interference with him, as he rose from his seat, glaring back at the girl with as much insenity as she was putting to him. "Bastard! Are you now MOCKING me? Get off your lazy ass and find somewhere else to build a farm, or even better, somewhere else to LIVE that is OUT of this kingdoms range!" he yelled back to her, astonishing the girl with his words.

Winry's eyes had widened exceptionally, before casting upon the ground below her. "You fucking bastard...how can we start a new farm with no money, no goods, no nothing? You just don't understand!" she exclaimed, clear lines of tears running down her face in small streams, before she started to sob and ran away from him as quickly as her legs would take her.

Sorrow and pity over-fell the young prince as she ran off, crying. He sighed, looking downward before sitting back down in his seat, his fingers coming up to massage his temples to soothe him from his fury of the ferocious fight with the woman name Winry Rockbell, granddaughter to the owner of the southern farm.

At the back door was Madison, her eyes narrowed at the prince as the smirk was back to her features. She had seen the whole incident. She calmly walked out into the room, acting as if she saw nor heard nothing. Seeing the beloved prince looking quite exhausted and angry, she made her way to the front of him, giving him a sorrowful smile. "You are my chosen one." she conceived to him thoroughly.

He looked up to her eyes with a questioningly look, while muttering, "Chosen one...?"

Madison nodded, crawling into his lap and cupping her soft hands around his cheeks. "To marry me, one of the most beautiful ladies in the land, and I know you want to, you must give me a valid definition of 'Love'." she whispered into his ear with her warm breath, which made him relax under her. "You must find a woman that you love, that is outside of this castle. When you find her, the pain shall wither away." she whispered yet again, nuzzling his cheek against her own.

Ed was befuddled beyond belief. "Pain? I don't really have pain of anything..." he started, before Madison interrupted him. "Yes you do." she stated, as crimson colored blood could be seen soaking the white sleeve of his shirt, his right arm magically disappearing in a blue aura. He choked on his breath, trying to say something, scream, but just couldn't. The same fate happened to his left leg, blood staining his pants. His breath finally caught up to him, breathing heavily and at a fast pace, as his heart raced.

"Equivalent Exchange my dear, is such a painful thing to overcome." Madison's voice cooed to him.

A blood-curdling scream asounded from him, before unconciousness took over.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well, that only took a few hours to type! It's really good in my opinion though. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life...Oh well, anyway, please leave me a review of what you think! Flames are welcome, 'cause I don't care if some people don't like my story. It's your choice to like it or not, and I can't change your mind, so, yeah. **

**- Jessi **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Definition of Love**

**Summary: **(( EdxWin, A/U )) During a medeival plotline, Edward Elric is the prince over the lands of Central and Resembool. Winry Rockbell owns a farm and shop with her grandmother Pinako, in which the king had decided to build over. A mysterious, beautiful woman is to be Ed's wife...but she has a little task for him to complete for her, before she will marry him, and she draws something horrible upon him.

**Chapter 2**

With the sunlight seeping in through the window sill at full power, it shined into the room and brightened it up exceptionaly. The light cast upon the unconcious prince lying in bed, causing him to stir and roll over on his side to face his back to the bright light. But as he did so, a shock of pain went through him and he winced greatly. Finally fluttering his golden eyes opened, he glanced downward at his missing limb, which now wasn't...exactly _missing_. It was..._prosthetic_; made from a metal substance. He shoved the comforter off of himself and looked to his left leg to see the same cold, silver metal in place of his limb.

His eyes shut tightly and he took in a deep breath and held it in, as he tried to calm his nerves. Even with the prosthetic limbs there, he could still feel pain. Lucky for him, phantom pains would reduce a little bit since there was actually something there instead of nothing at all. But still, he can't _feel _the limbs, so they will most likely still occur. That would probably be the worst part of all of this, the pain that isn't even there.

Being curious as to how long he had been unconcious for, and how these new limbs just magically appeared in the time being, he rose from the bed to stand. It felt a bit weird, standing on the artificial leg. But, he could move it just fine, as if he had a real leg. As if it were connected to his nerves. Maybe it was. Another astonishing wonderment to be found out.

Making his way downstairs, he walked into the dining area, spotting his mother and father eating their breakfast. As soon as they both caught sight of him, their expressions brightened. "You're up!" Hohenheim stated, gaining a nod from Ed, who sat down near them both. "Yes, how long has it been?" he questioned.

Trisha sighed, "Seven days; a week. You were out cold for a long while. We think it might have had to do with the automail surgery we put you under. Don't you remember? You were awake then, I believe, but fell unconcious again from the excrutiating pain you undertook." she explained, detailed in her words.

Ed shook his head at her. "I...don't remember anything. Automail surgery? You mean to say that you made me go through one of the most painful surgical experiences of our time!" The King and Queen glanced at each other, and reluctantly nodded simultaneously. "What else were we to do? Bandage you up and keep you in bed for months to come because you couldn't walk and try to persuade you to take the surgery? You're headstrong, Edward. That would be likely impossible to do." his father scolded.

Mockingly, the blonde prince rolled his eyes. "That's not true! I don't think you would want to go through with it either!" he protested, being just as indignant as ever. "Besides, that woman...Madison...she was the one who did this! Like some type of witchery! She started saying something about how I wouldn't be able to marry her without first giving her 'a valid definition of Love'..." he said, trailing off his sentence as his voice went in a decresendo at the end.

His parents were silent, not knowing what to dwell upon after hearing his words."Witchery? Please, Edward. You know that doesn't exist! I think it's just all in your mind, darling." Trisha started, giving her son a faint, reasuring smile. "By the way, a letter has come in for you." She said, reaching to the pure white envelope on the dining table, and handed it to him. "I think it's from Alphonse. He hasn't written anything in a while." she suggested, as Ed examined the envelope's front side.

He reluctantly placed the tips on his fingers near the seal, gently pushing them under to rip it open while dragging them along the rest of the seal as well. He gently took out the letter inside, opening all of it's folds before skimming it over. It was definately hand-written, in his younger brother's handwritting. Intently, he read the letter silently to himself.

- - - - -

_Dear Nii-san, _

_I know I've already been gone for about two years, but I have to stay about a half a year longer. It seems as though the Kingdom here in Europe is...well, quite forlorn. _

_At least, it appears that way even after all this time. Just a while longer, and then I'll be on my way back home. _

_I would be coming back a whole lot sooner if this depriving war would just end over here. I'm hoping it will depart soon for everyone's sake, including my own._

_Anyway, I've done a bit of research over here for you. The documents over here are quite indifferent from the ones back in America. _

_They contain more detail, and explain in a more valid definition. Maybe I can bring some of them when I head back, for you to examine for yourself. That may be helpful._

_So, how've you been doing? Are Kaa'-san and O'tou-san still being pests with the arranged marriages? I'm lucky they never got to me, since I decided to go into Europe._

_Maybe you should look for a woman to marry yourself, you know, date and everything. Oh, forget that. I know you. It wouldn't go by that smoothly. _

_Write me back when you get a chance, don't need to rush, and I'll reply to you as well A.S.A.P. _

_Tell Kaa'-san and O'tou-san I said hello, as well. Since I'm pretty sure you don't let them read these letters. They are a bit personal between us. _

_Well, I'm going to depart now. I'm being called upon yet again for help. Damn royal pesticites in the...Ah, don't pay mind to that. _

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Love always,_

_Al_

- - - - -

Edward grinned a bit at the ending of the letter. His brother had seem to be developing a bit of the attitude in which Ed had inherited his whole life. That would be the foul things thought about others, in times in ditress for himself. He didn't dare curse aloud when it was about somebody 'important'. He'd just smoothly run it through his mind, unconciously, and let the words out sometimes when he was solitary in a different room than the person it was directed to. That was always 'fun'...

Ed looked up from the letter, to see his parents staring directly at him. Trisha was the first to speak.

"So..." she started. "How is Al doing? Anything important we need to know or anything?" she questioned straight out, as her husbond nodded in agrrement and awaited an answer from his oldest son.

Ed gave each of them a faint smile, before replying. "He's doing fine. Said he'd be staying in Europe for about a half a year more because the kingdoms are warring again. I really do hope he doesn't get caught in the war, however, because that could lead to many bad occurences." Just then, Ed perked up a bit. "Oh yeah, and he said hello to you two as well." he added.

The King and Queen both nodded, rising from their seats. "We have a few things to discuss today, so you're off the hook from your usual duties." Hohenheim stated, seeing Ed's expression become a little false.

Ed sighed as he neared his parents, and made his way in front of them both. "I'm going to be leaving for a while. I don't know how logn the journey may take, but I'm going to find out that 'Madison' woman. And I'll regain my limbs. I'm making a pact to that from here on out." he stated in the strongest tone he could muster in this certain situation. And before his parents could say a word of protest, he ran off.

- - - - -

**A/N: I don't think this chapter is as long as the last, but it turned out quite good. Excuse me if there are any errors throughout this story, but I'm stuck using wordpad to type it all up, which has no grammer checks or anything. xP And, I happen to be sick momentarily. That's probably the conclusion to me finishing this chapter today. The end was a little rushed, but I think it'll be fine. We're just starting to get to the good part! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Definition of Love**

**Summary: **(( EdxWin, A/U )) During a medeival plotline, Edward Elric is the prince over the lands of Central and Resembool. Winry Rockbell owns a farm and shop with her grandmother Pinako, in which the king had decided to build over. A mysterious, beautiful woman is to be Ed's wife...but she has a little task for him to complete for her, before she will marry him, and she draws something horrible upon him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, and highly likely, I never will. ((Note: I just noticed I forgot this for my other chapters...Xx; Maybe I should insert it.))

**Chapter 3**

The young prince already felt great remorse for leaving so suddenly, as he hadn't brought a _thing _with him. And such a setback that would be. How foolish could he get? Sometimes, even he couldn't understand his false mind, forgetting all the important things and instead keeping in the petty. Well, sometimes, anyway. Like the fact that right now, his mind wandered off to Miss Rockbell. The woman was so snide to him, that she should have been imprisoned because of his intolerance toward her behavior.

But he let her slide. What a mistake that was.

He couldn't help but note, however, for the time being that she was straight out in front of him, that her beauty was quite persuasive. Although she may not have worn or owned the finest line of clothing, her natural beauty gleemed through it all. It was peculiar, and unusual, to say the least. He was fond of her; he didn't like that one bit, either.

As he walked along a dirt-filled path that was centered in the middle as a walkway through the marketplace in Central, his golden eyes were hazed in a gleem that seemed to be looking straight ahead in a zoned out type of way. It was so unlike the prince, and many had noticed this already, to be dazed in thought out in public like this. Something _had_ to be nipping at him when he was like this.

Ed immediately snapped out of it, when he came across a bakery he was highly familiar with. He smiled faintly, as he caught glance of the 'Open' sign out in the front. Thinking for a moment whether to visit his old friends or not, he went through a list of pros and cons. Then, he decided to go in.

The blonde creeked the bakery door opened slowly, and a sudden whirl of bread and other goods rose into the air. Just the very smell of the freshly baked goods made his hunger rise. He stepped further inside, to spot a man standing behind a counter, scribbling diligently on a piece of paper positioned in front of him. His head moved upward at the sound of the opened door, and he smiled at the sight he came upon.

"Edward! Good to see you." he said in faint enthusiasm, declaring his happiness. Ed smiled back to him, waving a bit. "Hai, it's been a while, Maes."

The older male nodded, "You must've been busy for a while there. Heard your father is having difficulties with those Rockbells." he brought up, scribbling a little more on the paper with his pen before turning his glance at the young prince yet again.

Ed sighed, "Yes. Winry Rockbell came and yelled at me some while ago. But, I don't know much about the whole rebuilding thing." he said, tuning in that he was ending that subject when he paused for a moment. "So, why're you out in the shop working? Thought this was Gracia's job..."

Hughes gave a faint chuckle, shaking his head slightly at the question. "She's just taking Elysia to the doctor. She caught something thats been going around town for a while now..." he answered, pausing. "...MY POOR LITTLE GIRL!" he shrieked out in a wail.

Ed couldn't help but wince at the sudden cresendo in his voice, and rolled his eyes in pure annoyance. "God dammit Hughes, it's not like she's gonna die from a little sickness. I'm sure it isn't THAT big of a deal!" he reasoned- still annoyed, however.

Hughes sniffled. "I suppose you're right, Ed..."

Ed smirked in triumph, "Aren't I always? What would everyone do without me?" he boasted, in a sarcastic tone of voice. His smirk left his features just seconds after to leave his facial epression totally blank.

After staring at his visitor's expression for moment or two, Hughes raised a brow to him and asked, "You alright, Edward?"

And, after moments to come, he snapped out of his trance. He _knew_ who it was. It had to be. "I apologize, Maes, but I really best be on my way," he said, a forced smile making it's way to his lips as he ran to the door and opened it, "I'll be back sometime to see if Elysia is any better. Alight? Okay, thanks, bye!"

And with that, Ed sprinted out the door, and into the bustling crowds of townspeople.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this was...kind of short. But I figured that it's better then nothing, since I have left you all waiting long enough as it is. ; Well, now I have more time, due to summer vacation. When I have school, I'm utterly busy, and barely have time to myself, even on weekends. XD I hope I'll be able to update faster.**

**Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed, and this chapter is dedicated to any Hughes lovers out there. xD Yeah, I'm going to be inserting random character's from FMA in here, just for fun. Hokay-dokay? Good. **

**Next chapter:** Why did Edward run off so quickly? And what did he mean by 'He _knew_ who it was.'? Find out next time on The Definition of Love. (( Haha, corny ending. XDD I love those. ))


End file.
